Nightly Escapades
by blackandblood
Summary: Many teenagers spend their Saturday nights hanging out with friends, going to the mall, or seeing a movie. Takuya, on the other hand, has a different approach.


**Here is one of my new one-shots, though it is probably one of the shortest ones. (Hey, I don't feel like writing a bunch of one-shots that are all 6,000+ words, gimme a break) It is stupid, but hopefully you'll find it somewhat entertaining and enjoyable.**

**Takuya: You know they won't.**

**me: Eh, shut up. I didn't ask you.... Anyway, ignore the idiot right here-**

**Takuya: Hey!**

**me: -and please R and R! ^_^**

**Takuya: I'm not an idiot! T.T**

**me: Sure..... And also, here is a Warning: Contains perverted Takuya :p**

**Takuya: Liar!**

**Nightly Escapades**

It was 9:00 at night. Perfect time.

"Okay, I better get going," sixteen year-old Takuya Kanbara mumbled to himself.

He grabbed hold of his backpack and slung it over his shoulders, then proceeded to open his window. Once he had finished looking around the premises, he quickly climbed out the window and grabbed hold of the drainage pipe. Silently, he slid down to the bottom, reaching his front lawn. The brunette then crouched down behind a nearby bush, just in case anyone had heard a noise.

Normally, he would've opted for the front door as oppose to the window. But since his parents had found out that he had skipped his homework in almost every class for the past two weeks, he was grounded until the end of the month. Since he was not allowed to go out with persmission, the only way for him to get out of the godforsaken house was to sneak out. The only other time he was allowed out of the was to go to school. And who in their right mind thought that Takuya actually wanted to go there?

Takuya waited several more seconds, before quietly jogging away from his house and down the street. Tonight was the only night he would be able to go out and do anything. He had planned his escape carefully, right to the very last detail. His father was working the graveyard shift, and would not be home until the next morning. His mother was in bed, sick with the flu. He knew that there was no way that she would get up to check on him, for she had taken a sleeping pill to make sure no one bothered her. His younger brother, Shinya, was at a friend's house for the night. There was no way he could get caught; so he had made his move.

The brunette continued to run down the road. Although it was not very late and was a Saturday night, very few cars passed him. Takuya had put on a black sweatshirt and had pulled his hood up, just in case someone recogzined him.

After nearly ten minutes of jogging, Takuya had finally arrived to his destination; Zoe's house. As silently as he could, he crouched behind a nearby tree, peeking in through the windows downstairs. Takuya could see that the lights were out, though he could see the flickering of the TV. He noticed that Zoe's parents were lounging on the couch, engrossed in a movie that they were watching.

"Okay, now's the time," Takuya whispered to himself.

He began to climb the the tree, careful to not attract the attention of Zoe's parents. However, they seemed to be too into their movie to be bothered, easing his anxiety slightly. Takuya used the jagged pieces of wood sticking out of the trunk to help climb the tall tree. After about a minute or so, he stopped on a sturdy tree branch, durable enough to hold his weight. He was completely out of view, as he was surrounded by several more thick branches. The shadows and leaves shrouded him from sight, though from where he was sitting, he was given a clear view of what he came to see.

"This is gonna be great," he triumphantly said in a low voice.

The brunette took his backpack off, setting it down on the branch beside him. He pulled out a few items, carefully holding onto them to make sure that they didn't fall. Takuya finished gathering the items just in time to see Zoe enter her bedroom. By the looks of it, she had come home not too long ago, as she was dressed up and had already been home by the time Takuya had arrived. Takuya chuckled to himself as he got his items ready; a pair of binoculars, a camera, and a sketchbook with a pencil. Sure, his drawing skills were that of a three year-old's, but he didn't care.

"Okay, Zoe," the teen murmured in a creepy manner. "Time to get naked!"

From outside the window, he could see Zoe pull her cell phone out of her jacket pocket. She then pulled her jacket off, neatly hanging it on the back of a chair.

"Yeah....that's the stuff," Takuya whispered as he wiped a bead of drool off his lip, watching her with the binoculars. "Now keep on discarding those clothes..."

This was the fifth time he had attempted to spy on Zoe. Sure, he had always been attracted to her, even when they had only been seven year-olds. However, an event two weeks ago had caused him to suddenly obsess in watching her undress. Zoe had been over his house to help him with his homework, as Takuya had been struggling with it. At one point, Zoe had leaned forward to point something out to him, only for one of the straps of her tank top to suddenly snap. Her shirt had fallen away from half of her chest, revealing her well-endowed breasts swelling just above the cups of her white lace bra. She had quickly covered herself with one of Takuya's jackets, threatening that she would kick his ass if he ever told anyone what had happened.

"And I kept my promise," Takuya mumbled quietly as he watched Zoe straighten her room up a bit. "I didn't tell anyone what happened...I'm just seeing if I can get a peek at anything more...."

He watched as Zoe kicked her shoes off, then open her dresser drawer. She extracted a pair of light blue shorts and a matching top, yawning as she closed the drawer once again.

"Yes..." He said almost maniacally. "Yes....!"

Zoe, unaware of Takuya staring at her through the window, pulled her shirt up and over her head. Takuya grinned, quickly snapping a few pictures with his camera. He had been intelligent enough to disable to flash, for Zoe would surely have see him if he hadn't. He drooled, his eyes scanning over Zoe's bra. It was the same bra she had worn two weeks ago, the same one he had seen covering her chest when her shirt strap had snapped.

"Oh, god.... Tonight's my lucky night," Takuya said excitedly, now scribbling in his sketchpad.

When he was finished a few seconds later, he had drawn a stick figure with long hair, and two extremely large circles over the chest area. He picked the camera up once again, feeling himself get hard as Zoe slid her jeans down. She stepped out of them and placed her discarded articles of clothing into a tan hamper in the corner of the room.

"Ah, so she wears matching panties with that bra," Takuya speculated, his eyes now bulging out in lunacy and a dribble of blood escaping his nostril.

Zoe grabbed her shorts and pulled them on, covering up her panties, much to the brunette's dismay. However, despite the fact that he could no longer see her panties, he knew what was coming; Zoe would most likely discard her bra.

"Take it off," he said, almost in a hypnotized voice as he wiped the blood away. "Take if off, or so help me, I'll take it off my damn self!"

The blond suddenly paused, freezing in her spot. She gazed out the window, causing Takuya's heart to pound in anxiety.

"Shit," he growled, trying to cower back into the shadows. "Shit....please don't let her see me...."

After another moment or so, Zoe shrugged, then resumed in what she had been doing. Takuya sighed in relief, looking back into his binoculars.

"Okay, we're almost done here," he muttered, knowing that he should get going soon. "Just need to see Zoe take off that damn bra."

He smiled as he saw Zoe's hands reach behind to unclip her bra. Just as Takuya went to snap a picture of the spectacle, he suddenly felt something flap beside his head. He looked over to see a small, black, winged creature flying around him. After a moment, Takuya realized what it was.

"Shit, a bat!" He cried out. "Aaaah, get away from me!"

The bat shrieked, its wings flapping wildly in front of Takuya's face. The brunette struggled and flailed around, trying to hit the damn thing with his camera.

"Get away from me, you godforsaken rat with wings!" He swung at it again, only for it to dive-bomb into him. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!"

The bat squealed, then slapped him across the face with its beating wings. Takuya felt himself sway backwards, then desperately tried to hang onto the tree branch.

"Oh, shit!" He failed to catch himself, instead falling out of the tree.

Luckily, he landed on a cushiony nearby bush, breaking his fall. However, the way he had landed caused him to bounce off the bush and land face-first in the dirt. He could vaguely feel the bat land on his back, then heard it squeal. The bat then flapped its wings victoriously, and took off into the night sky.

"Ugh...I think the damn thing was a vampire bat...friggen thing...." Takuya mumbled, still lying face-down in the dirt.

"Takuya?"

The familiar, soft voice caused Takuya to cry out in surprise and jump to his feet. Standing before him was Zoe, now clad in her light blue shorts and top. She had shrugged a sweater on and slipped her shoes back on.

"What's going on?" She asked suspiciously. "I heard a crash from outside my room and went to go see what it was. What exactly are you doing at my house this late?"

"Um....um....." Takuya desperately tried to search for words to cover up what he had done. "I uh....I should ask you the same question! What are _you_ doing at your house so late at night?!"

Zoe raised an eyebrow at the ridiculous question. "Gee, I dunno...MAYBE BECAUSE I LIVE HERE!"

"Oh, right..." The brunette chuckled nervously, his face now completely red. "Uh...you see...it's a funny story...."

The blond girl in front of him glanced down at the ground that was next to Takuya and gave him a strange look. "Are those things yours?"

"Huh?" Takuya blinked, confused.

Zoe gestured to the items on the ground. "Those things on the ground next to you. The binoculars, the camera, and the sketchpad. Are they yours?"

"Oh, um...." Takuya snatched the items up, letting out another nervous laugh. "Uh, yeah. They are. I uh...was out....bird watching! Yeah, that's it! I was bird watching!"

"At this time of night?" Zoe asked incredulously. "And outside my house for that matter?"

Takuya stuffed the items into his backpack anxiously. "D-did I say 'bird watching'? I meant bat watching! You can only watch bats in the dark, you know, since they are narctornal."

"Nocturnal?" Zoe asked, correcting him. "But...why outside my house?"

"Because you have bats in that tree!" He pointed at the tree he had been spying from. "There was a crazy bat flapping around it so I decided to stop and take a picture of it."

Zoe looked at him doubtfully. "Right....."

"No, it's true. I really did see a bat," he insisted, remembering the acursed bat that had dive-bombed into him. "I took a picture of it and everything."

"Okay, if you say so," Zoe finally replied tiredly. "It's late, though. So you should get going. Especially if you're still grounded."

Takuya nodded, knowing that it was time to go. "Yeah, I better get going. I'll see you at some point, since I am still grounded, hehe...."

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Not surprising that Takuya Kanbara sneaks out of his house at night whilst grounded. It is surprising that you snuck out to go 'bat watching', though."

Takuya smiled nervously, then took off down the road in a hurried sprint. Zoe sighed and shook her head unbelievingly, before turning around and going back inside her house.

_Twenty-five minutes later_

Takuya emerged from the shower, having not had any problems sneaking back in. His mother was still the only one home, and she was out cold. Although he had gotten away with what he had done, he still groaned in annoyance.

"I didn't get to see her take off her bra," he complained to himself, walking towards his room in only a towel. "All because of that stupid bat! I'll have to find it and kill the damn thing. And then, I'll kill all of his bat friends, just to make sure I don't get interrupted again."

As the brunette schemed vengeance upon the 'rats with wings', as he called them, he went inside his bedroom. He locked the door, then made his way over to his desk, where a pile of clothes were stacked on.

"Those bats are going down," he said with a maniacal grin, dropping his towel to the floor.

Unbeknownst to him, he didn't notice a figure outside his window. There was a tree that was a few feet away from his window, and someone was sitting on one of the larger branches. The person had binoculars, a camera, and a sketchpad.

"Jackpot," Zoe whispered happily to herself, snapping a picture of an unaware (and naked) Takuya. "Damn, if Takuya ever found out what I do, he'd think I was a freak..."

**Okay, that is the end of this short one-shot. Random? Yes. Stupid? Extremely. Weird? You bet your ass :p Haha, but I enjoyed writing something completely ridiculous. Hope you found it to be somewhat entertaining. Please review and let me know.**


End file.
